seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pika Pika no Mi (GR)
:Not to be confused with the Kira Kira no Mi, which shares roughly the same English translation. (former) Oda IV (former) |type = Logia |first_appearance = KNB Episode 2 |japanese_name_(romanized_name) = ピカピカの実 |english_name = Glimmer-Glimmer Fruit |meaning = Glimmer or light }} The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type that allows the user to create, control, and transform into light at will, turning the user into a . It first appeared as the Devil Fruit of the King of Amaterasu, Oda IV before he was killed by Marine Rear Admiral , who will later become Admiral Kizaru. Both of their deaths brought back the fruit into the circulation cycle. The fruit had no owner until ages later in the World of Gourd Roger storyline. Jonathan Arleigh, the male protagonist of the series, ate the fruit by accident in the backyard of his friend and future Tendokyo Thirteen member Mazhar's house-fort. In this universe's version of the fruit, the fruit is added with a new ability. The light produced by the fruit is colored blue, making the user able to manipulate, control and become blue light, turning the user into a . Appearance The Pika Pika no Mi is a round blue fruit, composed of many two-tailed teardrop patterns, as well as the typical swirl patterns which is shared among all natural devil fruits. The blue color of the fruit and the green color of the stem glow in the dark and the whole fruit gleams and shines when hit by sunlight. Strengths and Weaknesses The Pika Pika no Mi, like all other fruits of its type, grants the user to control the element the fruit has given them. In this case, both Borsalino and Jonathan utilized light in their own way. Borsalino was able to utilize light-based attacks from shooting lasers from parts of his body to partial transformations that enables him extreme precision, accuracy and speed. Jonathan on the other hand is able of making a much wider range of his light-based attacks from the original firing of lasers of varying ranges to the use of optical illusions taking forms of living creatures. Both Jonathan and Borsalino also can have planned travel at the speed of light, and use this special ability in their attacks. Given this immense speed, both of them also have trained reflexes that allowed them to avoid even surprise attacks and can even attack their opponents from any position they wanted to. Both of them can also float in air, as light has no mass and therefore is lighter than air itself giving them the ability of flight. Jonathan uses this ability in activating attacks in the newest set called Hikari Matsuri which he gained after the timeskip, where he must float into the air first before delivering the attack so he will not be injured. Lastly, another post-timeskip strength of the devil fruit is Jonathan can turn his light not only in his original blue color, but can turn it into other colors as well, such as yellow, orange, red, green and purple. One demonstration of this ability is when he managed to change the color of his Light Whip attack into yellow. Another is when he sent a massive strike of light punches which were colored red, and he named the technique as Akateko. Long ago in the canon, Borsalino has demonstrated several limitations of the fruit. Silvers Rayleigh managed to overcome the power of the fruit through the use of Haki, nullifying the intangibiliy of the fruit and divert his attacks. The light it produces may bounce off surafces due to reflection, but they generally travel in straight lines and reflecting the light may take time, letting an enemy fast enough to escape or even distract this light. Jonathan also experienced some limitations while using the fruit. Before the three-year timeskip, Jonathan did not have the intangibility of a Logia user. This makes his powers more of a Paramecia-type and he can be hit just with normal attacks including punches, sword slashes and bullets. This was first demonstrated when Braun has managed to punch Jonathan's body despite the type's supposed intangibility. This ability was gained in his training during the three-year timeskip. As light passes through straight lines, Jonathan in his earlier days usually hit surfaces or walls when charging through the enemy such as when he hit and destroyed a house when his opponent avoided his high-speed attack also by using Haki. Asides from these, the users are affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses such as still water and Kairoseki. Jonathan wears a ring made of refined and polished Kairoseki to avoid himself from unexpectedly turning into light since he had a difficulty controlling it before the timeskip. Trivia *This is the first devil fruit to appear in Gourd Roger's fanfics, followed by Shuso Shuso no Mi, the first original devil fruit. Coincidentally, all of the first given devil fruits are eaten by Purple Ragtime Pirates members. *This is one of the several twists in the storyline in the World of Gourd Roger, the original color of the light the user produces is colored blue, unlike the original fruit in which it was colored yellow. External links *Light - Wikipedia article about light *Photon - Wikipedia article about photons, the medium used in light manipulation *List of legendary creatures from Japan - Wikipedia article on most of Jonathan's named attacks Site navigation Category:One Fate Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit